


More Than Once

by Licha



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Thor, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnant Sex, Pregnant Thor, Thorki - Freeform, lactation mention, thor mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-08
Updated: 2014-08-08
Packaged: 2018-02-12 09:33:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2104692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Licha/pseuds/Licha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor is insatiable. Loki gives him everything he wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Than Once

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Part one of Goose's birthday gift.

“If you keep eating like that, you’ll hurt yourself, Thor.”

Thor, sitting on the bed, couldn’t be bothered by his brother’s comments when there was a full meal in front of him. Fresh bread in one hand and a utensil in the other, the plump god scarfed down food as if he hadn’t eaten in months, when in fact he had already eaten twice that day. Often, Thor woke up in the middle of the night to satisfy his cravings with pastries and fruits. 

“Gluttony is unbecoming of you, brother,” Loki said, his head bowed into the scroll he read. “Even Volstagg would suggest you take your time with your meal.” 

“There’s a difference between my situation and Volstagg’s,” Thor protested. “He consumes for enjoyment. I eat like this for the child.” 

Thor’s belly had grown nearly twice in size over the course of a few months. And with only 3 weeks until the due date, Thor was at his biggest yet. 

So much so, that Thor spent most of the day among soft sheets and pillows. Everyday, he woke in the late afternoon, when most of the people in Asgard had done their work, and was pampered for hours on end. While the bed sheets were changed to fresh, clean ones, Thor took a long warm bath. Loki often helped him spread sweet vanilla scented soap over his body, but when his brother could not aid him, one of the servants did. His hair was gently washed, dried, brushed and then loosely braided. 

After the bath, the round god would cover himself in a soft balm with the same vanilla scent and finish with warm oil. From there, Thor slipped into his favorite silk robe and ate breakfast in the sun. His seat was always padded with firm pillows for the aches in his back, and if he ever got tired, he would finish his meal in bed. When he did not have an appointment with the healers, Thor would nap and read for the most of the day, or if he was feeling well enough, a walk in the gardens lifted his spirits. Of course, he ate frequently. Thor and the child were now Asgard’s first priority, meaning he got to eat the freshest food, made daily especially for him. 

The moment he learned he was with child, Thor stopped sparring and drinking mead immediately. He had told his concerns to Loki, about how he was worried that he had hurt the child in the early days when he drank and battled, before he knew he was pregnant. Loki reassured him that the child was fine, just as the healers said. 

Still, Thor lighted candles and prayed to the elder gods before sleep, asking them to bring him a healthy, strong child. 

Now, Thor was not as worried, for he felt the child kick and move often. When alone, Thor would speak and laugh with his little one, joking about how the child was eager to pop out already. 

He had been worried the first weeks of his pregnancy, but now, besides his back pain, Thor was very, very content. 

“At least you have a reason,” Loki murmured. “You eat for two, but he seems to eat for three.”

Thor laughed at that, eating his meal with a calm pace now. He could enjoy the food more like that. 

“Do you have any more councils this week?” Thor asked, taking a large bite of the roll of bread in his palm. 

“No,” Loki, replied. “No more this week. I can stay tonight.”

The younger glanced up with a soft smile. 

“You are looking forward to that, aren’t you?” 

Thor simply returned the sly glance, busying chewing his food. 

Though many things had changed about Thor during the pregnancy, his insatiability had not. Before bed, Thor would often complain that he was too tense to sleep, and nudged at Loki until he gave in and pleasured him. Thor’s new favorite activity was being fingered. He enjoyed lying on his side, pillow under his big swollen belly, and Loki firmly holding his thigh up. Thor would whine loudly, pleading with Loki to end the tortuously slow rubbing inside him. But all that would earn him is quiet tutting from behind and soft kisses against his neck. Eventually, Thor would come from the light, teasing caresses, not once touching his cock.

Most nights, Loki would lick Thor clean, sucking on his soft prick, the flavor of his vanilla balm lingering on his tongue. Of course, Thor would whine and beg for his brother to fuck him. Loki would make sure Thor came again at least twice before even undressing. For the remainder of the night, Loki alternated between fucking his beautiful pregnant husband on his hands and knees and eating him out. Loki hardly had to do any work, because Thor was so eager to be filled that he rocked himself back onto his brother’s cock all on his own. Loki had to just lie down and Thor would position his ass over his warm wet tongue, nearly screaming about how amazing it felt. 

Nights ended with Thor tired out, falling asleep with Loki’s fingers still inside stretching and rubbing the swollen and puffy sphincter. 

In Loki’s mind there was no doubt that Thor would play with himself during the day as well. More than once, he had found Thor writhing around in bed, struggling to nudge a toy or his fingers inside him. 

Loki was always glad to help out his big brother. 

Watching Thor eat made Loki glad, though. He felt blessed by the fact that his husband ate and slept, and was overall healthy. 

The younger god rose from his seat at the table and silently approached Thor. By now, Thor was done eating, placing the empty plates on the floor. Thor lay back against the many, many pillows on the bed, the white sheets pooling at his wide hips. Now that neither his armor nor his other clothing fit him, Thor enjoyed being naked, the sunlight warming his nude skin when it peeked through the windows. Loki had no complaints. 

“They should change your title to Thor: King of Asgard, Son of Odin and God of over indulgence,” Loki smirked. 

Thor shrugged, rubbing his belly and humming quietly. 

“It’s for the child.”

Loki mouthed the last of Thor’s words as he climbed into bed. 

“Even our nightly activities?”

“Even those.”

“Those seem more for your pleasure, don’t you think?”

“And yours.”

“And mine,” Loki confirmed.

The younger pulled Thor’s naked, round form closer, his arm wrapped just over the swell of Thor’s stomach. Loki was now much more careful when touching his brother, not because he was afraid Thor would break, but because he didn’t want to hurt the child. Thor thought those worries were silly, and encouraged Loki to grip him harder, or move faster. 

Thor gave a content sigh, feeling Loki’s lips at the nape of his neck, tickling the soft hair there. He tilted his neck to the side, silently encouraging Loki to wander and nip as he pleased. But Loki was more concentrated on Thor’s belly. He placed both hands on Thor’s flanks, sliding down to where Thor’s stomach became his groin. Loki didn’t touch Thor just yet; he simply kept rubbing his hands back and forth, sliding up to the tip of the swell and back down. His hands wandered as far down as Thor’s ass, down to the back of his thighs and back up again. 

Loki knew Thor’s body very well now. Which spots were the most sensitive, what made Thor giggle, what made him moan, what made him scream. Loki often used this against his brother to tease him for hours. However, he also used it to cure Thor’s back pain with massages three times a week for two hours. 

Before long, Thor was whining in the back of his throat, his soft cock turning a deep rosy color. 

“Please,” he whimpered, hoping that such desperate noises would make Loki take pity. 

“But it’s been a very long day for me,” Loki murmured. “I don’t know if I have the will to clean up your mess when you’re done.” 

“You don’t have to,” Thor quickly reasoned. “I’ll stay all night like that and bathe in the morning.”

He gave another high whine when he felt Loki’s fingers ghost over his shaft, trying to wiggle forward but failing. 

“Leave you like that?” Loki said with feigned surprise. “All covered in cum, so sore and swollen with child, all you’ll be able to do is writhe? What kind of husband would I be then?” 

“Loki, please,” Thor whined. “Do it, I want it.”

There wasn’t a doubt in Thor’s mind that Loki did this on purpose, making him embarrass himself, making him beg just so Thor could be as submissive as possible. 

The younger’s slim fingers snaked down between Thor’s legs and under his belly. Loki ran the tip of his index finger down Thor’s hardening shaft to the flared out tip. He gently squeezed the thick head between his thumb and index finger, pulling down the skin and exposing the sensitive flesh. A lustful gaze passed his expression when he saw how Thor was beginning to leak already. 

“After last week, I thought you would be satisfied for at least a few days,” he growled softly. “Maybe I should do a better job this time.”

Loki sat up and allowed Thor to lie on his back, propped up by pillows. He gently dug his nails into Thor’s inner thighs, spreading them wide. 

Thor moaned softly, feeling open and exposed so easily. Loki was still dressed, it was only Thor that was fully naked and spreading his legs willingly. He didn’t mind. As long as he was pleasured, Thor would gladly reveal himself. 

More than once, they had been caught half undressed and pressed against a wall, Thor nearly in tears. And more than once, it had been Loki’s idea to purposefully have them caught. It was on everyone’s lips anyways that the prince enjoyed his brother’s cock up his ass. No one dared say a word though, they only stared as they sat uncomfortably close at feasts and hid behind pillars. 

“Do they ache?” Loki said, staring at Thor’s perk nipples. “You should start lactating soon.”

Thor shook his head, his cheeks still ruddy and a look of desperation in his gaze. 

Loki inched closer, leaning forward as Thor relaxed back. He dipped his head down to his husband’s chest, slowly tracing his tongue over Thor’s nipple. Once it was coated with a thin layer of his saliva, he blew on it gently, enjoying how it made Thor cry out. It reminded him to bring ice next time. It would be quite the show to see Thor squirm and struggle to hold a cube of ice in his ass or how he would hiss when slid over his cock. 

Thor watched under teary eyes as Loki took the hard nub between his lips and suckled. It made his groin ache even more; making him twitch and half harden. 

Thin fingers reached up and massaged Thor’s chest, squeezing the soft flesh. In a few weeks time, Thor would be nurturing and feeding their child with these, but for now, they were Loki’s to play with. He was sure that Thor would produce plenty sweet milk for the babe, perhaps even enough for Loki to try when the child had their fill and Thor was still achingly full. 

Once Loki had moved to tease his other nipple, Thor’s cock was a rosy curve against his belly. He whimpered and cried out, arching his back to try to get Loki to touch him. Here he was, 8 months pregnant and still begging for the same cock that made him gravid. 

However, Loki quite liked Thor like this. Besides the obvious appeal of Thor’s plump body, Thor also had a hard time moving. Even when he waddled out of bed in the morning, the thunder god would sometimes have to ask others for help to just get into the baths. And now, overwhelmed by his looming husband, Thor might as well be tied to the bed. 

Thor kept whining but Loki wouldn’t budge. It wasn’t until Thor had to nudge him away that Loki moved. The round figure was panting and flustered, looking for permission to roll over onto his hands and knees. The younger licked his thin lips, and gave him that pleasure with a glint that flashed through his gaze.  
With a little bit of Loki’s help, Thor managed to roll over and settle on his hands and knees. Before beginning, Loki carefully placed a few firm pillows around his husband. One just under his belly and the rest in a few other areas, just in case Thor got tired. 

Loki’s long fingers gave a quick snap and soon they were covered in warming oil. Thor had insisted months before that he learn this enchantment to lessen his wait time. With his other hand, he gently untied Thor’s braid and let the golden strands fall over Thor’s shoulders. He loved seeing how messy Thor’s hair became rolling around in the pillows, sticking to his temples when he started to sweat.

Slowly, he ran the tip of his index finger over the puckered muscle, marveling at how it clenched under his touch. Loki’s hand groped at Thor’s ass, pulling it aside so he could thumb at the rim. Thor groaned, placing one of his hands right under his stomach, so it would not move too much. After plenty of teasing touches, Thor was making pitiful whimpering noises again, and Loki had to show mercy. 

“Calm now,” he scolded lightly. “If I hurt you, I hurt the baby.” 

Thor relaxed then, closing his eyes and trying to enjoy the much too soft caresses. He perked up again when Loki slid in two fingers, right against the slick wall inside him. Thor sighed happily and moved to brace himself on his elbows. With Loki’s fingers scissoring in and out, Thor felt a cry rise up in his throat whenever those fingers spread at their widest; every time a bit wider and wider. 

Soon, Thor was being spread open by four slick fingers, warm and fluttering. Tears prickled at his eyes, over stimulated by his own sensitivity. Not to mention the fact that he had been fingered nearly every day. 

When Loki was satisfied by his preparations, he quietly removed his fingers and opened the front of his trousers. Thor glanced back and leaned up on his hands once again. He was out of breath but still so so eager to be filled up with his brother’s cock. 

“Loki, please, now.”

“Thor,” he reprimanded. 

“Please.”

Loki comforted his brother with soft pats to Thor’s flank. As much as he wanted to enjoy his pregnant husband more, Loki felt obligated to ease Thor’s pain, to satisfy every craving. 

The younger rubbed his prick over the slick in the cleft in Thor’s ass, coating himself well. Thor already moaned, rocking himself on his knees. 

“Easy now,” coaxed Loki. “You’ll get what you need.”

Loki pressed the blunt head of his cock to Thor’s loose rim, slowly sliding inside. Thor grunted and squeezed his eyes shut. He already felt swollen and full but with Loki inside him he felt ready to burst. The slight burn mixed with being filled to the brim was Thor’s favorite feeling in the whole world. 

“Please,” Thor said, his voice trembling. 

Loki shushed him softly, one hand on Thor’s round hip and the other lightly brushing away the hair at the nape of his husband’s neck. 

“You look like you’re ready to burst,” he murmured. “In more ways than one. And yet you always hunger for more, brother.” 

Thor just whimpered in response, trying to nudge Loki back so he could start thrusting. Loki eventually gave in and slid in and out with his signature slowness. His other hand rested upon Thor’s shoulder so that he was in complete control of Thor’s movements. 

This time, Thor did not complain. 

He was too preoccupied with the electric pleasure of being stuffed full with Loki. Full with his child, full of his cock, and soon, full with his seed. Thor just raised his head, arching his back and offering himself up completely; desperately. 

Loki began to speed up when he deemed it acceptable; his short, powerful thrusts making Thor cry out every time. More than once, they had heard whispers at dinners, speaking of how they made a ludicrous amount of noise when alone. Some had thought they were fighting but once seeing the marks on Thor’s neck and their heated gazes, there was no doubt that they just fucked like beasts. 

Lust soon fueled their actions and the bed creaked under them, covered by the sounds Thor made. Whimpers, gasps and something akin to Loki’s name spilled from his lips, tumbling out one after the other. 

“Oh you like this don’t you?” Loki growled. “Fucked like you were made to be. Plump and pregnant and begging for me fill you up. You like being full; with anything you can put up your greedy ass. Your fingers, my cock, your favorite toy. Anything, Thor. That’s why you’ve gotten this big in the first place. Because you kept pleading me to fill you up until you could barely breathe.”

Loki’s sack was hitting right against Thor’s perineum, wedged in Thor’s plump cheeks. 

Like always, Thor did not dare touch himself, with the knowledge that his pleasure would end as soon as he did. He also loved knowing he came just from being fucked open on his hands and knees. 

And Like always, Thor came with a sharp cry. He gripped his big belly, his head bowed down and his cock squirting warm cum onto his skin. Some of it smeared onto his stomach, but most pooled underneath him. 

Thor melted under his brother, relaxed, content and humming with pleasure.

Loki came much after, but soon enough so Thor did not tire. He came deep inside his husband, both hands keeping those wide hips still. And Loki did not pull out until he was sure every drop was plugging Thor up. When Loki did pull out, Thor whined softly, already missing the feeling of being filled. The younger cleaned his cock over Thor’s ass (at Thor’s request). It was a way of reminding Thor who he belonged to. 

After a few moments of helping Thor onto his back, plenty of support for his spine, they spoke again. 

“I’m assuming you want this again tonight?” Loki asked, sitting cross-legged at Thor’s side, now without his tunic. 

“Of course,” Thor chirped. He shifted his legs when he felt Loki’s cum begin to dribble out of him. 

“And once more after that?”

“And after that again.”

Loki smiled, quickly glancing at Thor’s stomach. 

“Then, this will only be our first child.”

“Naturally.”

“You are insatiable, Thor.”

“I know. You love it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Also on Tumblr: http://norseassholes.tumblr.com/post/94199774567


End file.
